


[Podfic] (Not the) All American Girl by raktajinos

by fire_juggler



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canadian Politics, Character Study, Coming Out, Gen, POV Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Propaganda, Women Being Awesome, World War II, allies are awesome too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b>: Betty reflects on her Victory Bond campaign posters. Set during season one, but there's some spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (Not the) All American Girl by raktajinos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Not the) All American Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704543) by [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos). 



> Many thanks to raktajinos for giving blanket permission to record podfics! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_the_all_american_girl.mp3)

## Length:

00:06:35 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_the_all_american_girl-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 6.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_the_all_american_girl-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
